(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved liquid sac type brassieres, and more particularly to new brassieres that have infrared and water wave pressing massaging functions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Women are usually concerned with the size of their busts. Busts can be enlarged by means of surgery or medicine; however, they have adverse side effects.
For safety reasons, brassieres padded with sponge or silicon are commonly used to women to make their busts appear larger, but they do not look natural. In recent years, there has been developed a kind of brassieres that utilizes liquid sacs to create the look of large busts. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, cups 1 of brassieres B are each provided with a sac 2 filled with a liquid 21 such that the sac 2 is just located at a lower portion of the user's breast A to support the breast A and prevent drooping thereof. Besides, the liquid will move with the movement of the user, so that there is a natural appearance. Therefore, although they are expensive, they are very popular. Prior art includes R.O.C. Publication No. 214038 for brassieres with stimulating massaging functions, and R.O.C. Publication No. 301866 for improved brassier pad structure.
Said R.O.C. Publication No. 214038 is characterized in that the interior of a container is filled with two liquids of different densities that do not dissolve in each other. The liquids will shake with the movement of the user's body to stimulate and massage the user's breasts in a natural fashion. However, the concept of utilizing the vibration of two liquids of different densities to stimulate and massage the breasts is good, massaging function in actual use is not ideal.
As for R.O.C. Publication No. 301866, it is characterized in that a container is filled with a plurality of hollow ball particles and liquid lubricant. The hollow ball particles are used to massage the breasts. However, as the hollow ball particles are disposed in the liquid, the intended effects cannot be achieved, as with said R.O.C. Publication No. 214038.